


Wires Can't Hold Memories

by Myceratops



Series: Alternate World Alternate Age [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myceratops/pseuds/Myceratops
Summary: Somebody dies at the end of this story. Too bad it's not this one, no, no. This is what came before.





	Wires Can't Hold Memories

Unable to hold back his tears he almost absently thinks to himself  _I never want to forget how it feels to be alive._

Then he died.

_How was life before I ever lived?_

**Author's Note:**

> You hear that? It's prequel time


End file.
